


kinshi are assholes

by finelyagedlemons



Series: FE Rarepair Week Drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: FE Rarepair Week 2019, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, bc i looooooove the family dynamic of this pair it's so GOOD, everyone is OK I promise, i guess?, mainly silas and shiro centric, not as shippy as previous fics? this is more focused on the family, references to injuries but everyone's ok i promise, so it's very father-son bonding oriented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finelyagedlemons/pseuds/finelyagedlemons
Summary: Silas and Shiro have a talk about the importance of looking out for yourself and asserting your dominance over birds.For FE Rarepair Week's prompt, "skeleton."





	kinshi are assholes

**Author's Note:**

> i was dealing with Some Things today when i wrote this and sometimes u just gotta write some healthy parent and child conversation to cope
> 
> this one's rated teen for Shiro Says The Fuck Word

"I still can't believe you managed to crack three ribs," Sophie giggled. "Auntie Sakura was so freaked out."

"She wasn't the only one," Ryoma huffed, taking a seat on a stool near the cot. "You need to be cautious. Always make sure you're sure of what you're doing, and I'm not just talking about your gut instincts. You could have been hurt more severely today, or died."

Shiro groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "I know. I'm sorry. Trust me, I'm not gonna let this happen again."

Silas looked over at Ryoma, who had opened his mouth to speak. "Leave it," he warned. "I'll speak to him. Sophes, give your brother some space to rest, okay? He needs to heal up."

Sophie trotted out of the room behind Ryoma, who gave Silas a tired smile and a mouthed "good luck" before turning away.

There was silence between Silas and Shiro for a bit, and Silas adjusted in his seat to get more comfortable.

"I'm gonna be honest, this isn't an improvement," Shiro said. His face belied concern beneath his irritation.

"And how's that?"

"You're scarier when you're mad than he is." Shiro gestured at the door, which had just closed behind the others.

Silas smiled dryly. "Well, the good news is, I'm not mad."

"'Just disappointed?'"

"Honestly, where do you get your sense of humor from? It couldn't be me, and it's definitely not your other father." Silas waved a hand. "Look, clearing the air here. Ryoma does love you, you know. He's stern because he cares."

Shiro huffed. "If he cared so much, he wouldn't yell at me for getting bucked by a kinshi. It's not my fault that fuckin' bird doesn't like me."

Silas clucked his tongue. "I'm gonna ignore the language because you are on about five different pain-reducing potions right now, and because Ryoma is not here to lecture you on your responsibility as high prince to mind your tone." He folded his hands. "But he wasn't mad that the kinshi bucked you. He was upset because you weren't properly fastened into the saddle, and that poses an extreme risk when you're up in the air, Shiro."

"Aunt Hinoka doesn't strap herself to her pegasus."

"Aunt Hinoka has known that pegasus so long they can probably read each other's minds by now. She jumped in the saddle when she was incredibly young. And you are not Aunt Hinoka. You are Prince Shiro, and you have a responsibility not to die because an asshole bird doesn't like you."

"Language, Father!" Shiro said, putting a hand weakly to his chest, scandalized.

"I mean it, though. You're learning. You need to be trained on this stuff in case you ever need to use this knowledge, so you have to take it seriously."

"Did you have to go through all this crap?"

Silas laughed aloud. "Did we never tell you about _my_ kinshi training? Did we really forget to pass on that story? Oh, you need to hear this."

Shiro sat up a little bit, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Shiro, all of us have to learn to ride kinshi at some point or another. It was part of my duties as the up-and-coming king-consort that I learn how to deal with all the animals our military uses. Yes, I was well acquainted with horses, but oversized birds? Absolutely not. I tried to talk him out of making me do it, you know." Silas snorted at the memory, smiling warmly.

"I'm sure that went well. Father's known for his compromising."

Silas shrugged. "A paragon of Hoshido's values has to stick to his own. Either way, I was getting on that damn bird, and it didn't like me much, either. I'm starting to worry it's my fault you and Sophie have had such rotten luck with animals. My own horse never gave me much grief, but Avel…" He trailed off. "Anyway, it took me about three weeks before the damn thing could even get off the ground without trying to throw me. But I stuck it out. And most importantly, strapped my legs to that bird as tight as they'd go."' He looked pointedly at Shiro, who grew sheepish.

"And the kinshi started to like you?"

"Oh, heavens no. That girl still bites at me when I come to the stables with treats to try and make amends. But...it certainly learned to deal with me. And I learned to deal with it a lot better when I refused to back down from its attitude."

Shiro scoffed. "You always yell at me for being stubborn."

"We scold you for being stubborn about the wrong things, Shiro." Silas ruffled his hair, careful not to disturb anything enough to cause him more pain. "Be stubborn with that kinshi. Don't let it throw you and shatter your bones like a Nohrian wine glass. Show it who's boss, and it will at least respect you. A high prince needs to learn to pick his battles, and I'm telling you that you should pick this one, because it feels very good to win."

"Sucks to lose, though."

"Yeah, well, you don't lose if you triple check your restraints, now do you?"

Shiro managed a laugh at that. "Alright, alright, I get your point." He coughed, quiet but still rough-sounding. "I...thanks, Dad."

"I love you, Shiro."

"Love you, too. I...both of you. I love you both a lot."

Silas leaned in to kiss Shiro's forehead. "Ryoma was scared today. He was harsh because he's lost people before. He's probably seen people die the same way you got hurt today. He was angry because losing you would hurt him more than anything else in the world. I hope you know that." He ran his hand across Shiro's cheek. "I'll talk to him. I'm sure when you're all better and he's calmed down he'll apologize for lashing out. I hope you can forgive him."

"...Yeah."

Silas grunted as he stood up from the stool he'd been hunched over on and started to head for the door. "Get some rest, alright, sweetheart? You're gonna do great things, but not while you've got three cracked ribs."

Shiro smiled. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this turned out a little sad. i'm sorry these have been so sad lately i think it's my stress jghkfdshglfs i promise to write more cute shit soon
> 
> i also feel like i wanna clarify now that i've said things abt them having kids together that this isn't some mpreg thing or whatever. i headcanon silas as a trans man who chose to have biological children with ryoma. you can pry my trans hcs from my cold dead hands. thank you


End file.
